phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gallery:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
File:Isabella in swimsuit.jpg|Isabella's swimsuit File:Isabella awestruck.jpg|F Games outfit File:I'm with you guys.jpg|Isabella in her winter clothes File:Isabella on skates.png|Isabella rollerblading in her Bowling outfit File:I hear a sash calling me.jpg|Isabella in her pajamas File:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Isabella in her normal outfit File:Hearts in her eyes.png|Isabella sees Phineas File:Isabella describes the superpowers she wants.jpg|Isabella is happy File:Isabella on phone.jpg|Isabella on the phone in her Fireside Girls uniform File:Isabella frustrated.jpg|Isabella when Phineas says Meap is adorable File:Fabric heart chain.jpg|Isabella makes a heart-and-Phineas-head design File:Isabella defeats giant.jpg|Isabella depixelates giant Buford back into the game of Jump And Duck File:HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.png|Isabella leads the Fireside Girls mountain climbing to the maracanut orchard File:Is Phineas home.jpg|Isabella asks Candace if Phineas is home File:GingerAndKatieInTheCrowd.jpg|Isabella stares in awe at the rollercoaster that Phineas and Ferb built File:Whatcha doin'--Mount Rushmore.jpg|Isabella asks Phineas "Whatcha doin'" at mount rushmore File:Serene.jpg|Isabella in a tree at mount rushmore File:Lookout.jpg|Isabella watching for Candace File:Ready Plan B.jpg|Isabella tells Phineas to hide their project File:Introducing the Ferbettes.jpg|Isabella as Ferbette #1 File:Phineas, Isabella and Milly singing.jpg|Isabella sings Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo with Phineas File:ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg|Isabella listens to Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo as elevator music File:Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?.jpg|Isabella offers the Fireside Girls as a pit crew File:I got your pit crew.jpg|Isabella brings Phineas his pit crew File:Isabella describes the engine.jpg|Isabella explains Phineas's engine to Fireside Girls Troop 46231 File:Go Phineas, go.jpg|''Go, Go, Phineas'' File:Guess we're walkin'.jpg|Isabella stares at the spot that the 42 racecar just vanished File:PhineasIsabella25.jpg|Isabella saying her catchphrase to Phineas again File:KidsInBeachwear.jpg|Isabella compliments Phineas on his beach File:FiresideGirlsCheer.png|Isabella sits near Phineas in his family minivan File:Image122.jpg|Isabella and Phineas walking together File:MasrhmallowPatchEarned.png|Isabella earns her marshmallow patch File:TreeHouseInvite.png|Phineas invites Isabella to his tree fortress File:MainCrib.png|Phineas guides Isabella through the main part of his tree fortress File:TubeToTheTop.png|Isabella rides to the top of the fortress in the tube tunnel File:You're our first passenger.jpg|Isabella and the boys laughing File:FiresideGirlsAuidence2.png|Isabella and the Fireside Girls give the treehouse fight a perfect 10! File:Kitchensurprise.png|Isabella helps throw Mom's birthday party File:Jerk De Soleil title card.jpg|Isabella eats some cereal File:ItMustBeSoCool.jpg|Isabella contemplates the cool factor of being in the circus File:We'reFixingATimeMachine.png|Isabella and the Fireside Girls ask Phineas "Whatcha doin'?" together File:HollysNotWearingHerHat.jpg|Isabella reads Phineas's S.O.S. File:TurnToTimeTravelSection.png|Isabella tells troop 46231 to go to the Time Travel Section of the manuel File:ItSaysTieMachine.jpg|"He left out the M" File:TimeMachineRescue.png|Isabella rescues the boys in the time machine File:Phineas and Isabella 2.jpg|"There's an M in time machine" File:Iabella hiccups.png|Isabella hiccuping File:BOO!.jpg|Isabella prepares for the haunted house File:HauntedHouseEnter.png|Isabella's hand is taken by Phineas and she is run into the haunted house (one of the first Phineas X Isabella moments) File:Phineas and Isabella 1.jpg|Phineas takes Isabella's hand again in the haunted house File:WorriedGroup.png|Isabella fears for Phineas as the haunted house lifts away File:QuickEveryoneSashes.png|Isabella has a "save Phineas" plan File:SashTrampoline.png|Isabella and the Fireside Girls position the sash-trampoline File:Phineas and Isabella 5.jpg|Isabella saves Phineas's life (a more significant Phineas X Isabella moment) File:Isabella's Reflection.png|Isabella's "funny mirror" reflection File:Running out of underpants.jpg|Isabella as a pirate File:Ninjas of love.jpg|Isabella playing a ninja of love during Love Händel's concert File:IBroughtAToyForPerry.png|Isabella with Perry's new toy File:VoyageBottomBuford.jpg|Isabella as a submarine sailor File:GladiatorFiresideGirls.png|Isabella as a gladiator File:IsabellaThrow.png|Isabella throws a grappling hook as part of her plan to stop buford from passing her File:FiresideGirlsFormUp.png|Isabella puts the girls in formation File:Hookattach.png|Isabella snags Buford's chariot File:Buford and Baljeet ditched.png|Isabella's plan works File:SorryNoRules.png|"Sorry, no rules!" File:Phineas Ferb20.jpg|Isabella flying among others on a waterslide File:Phineas and Ferb Studios.jpg|Isabella looks in interest at Phineas and Ferb's cartoon studio File:Rainbowinator.jpg|Isabella looks at the Rainbowinator File:Rainbowinator 2.jpg|Isabella fires the Rainbowinator File:PhineasGetsAnotherStrike.png|Isabella compliments Phineas's giant bowling score File:That'sGottaHurt.png|Isabella and the group tracking an out-of-control Candace File:FollowingCandace.png|pursuing Candace File:I'mFeelingLucky.png|Isabella cons the con artist Shady Joe File:WinningCarnivalGame.png|Isabella defeats Shady Joe's game File:Got Game? title card.jpg|Isabella fooses with Buford File:PhineasteinFerbgorIsabella.jpg|Phineastein and Ferbgor with a likely ancestor of Isabella File:IsabellaThatsSoCute.jpg|Isabella tells Phineas that animals talking is cute File:G.jpg|Isabella as the G in aglet File:IsabellaOnGuitar.jpg|Isabella as Aglet Aid's guitar player File:Dancing gelatin.png|Isabella among others dancing with the gelatin monster File:FiresideGirlsSquirtGuns.jpg|Destroy the gelatin monster! File:KidsSurroundGelatinMonster.jpg|Isabella helps melt the gelatin monster File:Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg|Isabella staring among others at Phineas's invention File:PhineasIsabella14.jpg|Isabella sees Phineas building a big, obvious ride File:IsabellaTrumpet.jpg|Isabella playing trumpet File:Isabella riding.png|Isabella riding the big, obvious ride File:It's gone.png|"Candace, how are you doing that?!" File:PhineasIsabella19.jpg|Isabella takes Phineas up on his offer to be a restaurant hostess File:PhineasIsabellaFormal.jpg|"Whatcha eatin'?" File:PhineasTriesOutTheGame.jpg|Isabella watches Phineas play Jump and Duck File:PhineasIntroducingTheGame.jpg|Isabella stares at Phineas introducing New Jump and Duck File:PerformingLetsGoDigital.jpg|''Let's Go Digital'' File:IsabellaDefiant.jpg|Isabella stands up to Digital Giant Buford File:Candace gets a ballgown.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace all suddenly find themselves in ballgowns File:IsabellaActingCute.jpg|I'm cute! File:PhineasCantFigureItOut.jpg|I'm cute! (figure it out already!) File:Cute meter shorts out.jpg|Oh, it was programmed not to track me! File:OhNoHeDidnt.jpg|oh, no he di'int! File:Isabella25.jpg|Isabella offers to be a flight attendant File:KatieIllTakeTwo.jpg|Isabella serving nuts File:IsabellaHoldingSign.jpg|"Save the Starnose Mole!" File:IsabellaGretchenWashTheScreen.jpg|Isabella washing the TV screen from the other side File:Tires.png|Isabella singing on a tire File:Group hug.jpg|While everyone else hugs Perry, Isabella hugs Phineas instead File:IsabellaAyeAye.jpg|Isabella as a sailor again File:Phineas King of the World.jpg|Isabella and Phineas on the bow of the H.M.S. Lindana File:WhatTheFlagsMean.jpg|"The red flag with the black box means... File:StormWarning.png|...STORM WARNING!" File:KidsMeetIrving.jpg|Isabella and the others meet Irving File:PhineasFerbIsabelaBufordIrvingInTeaCup.png|Isabella in a teacup hot tub File:Hide and Seek Phineas catches Isabella.jpg|Phineas saves Isabella (yet another Phineas X Isabella moment) File:GangOnMechanicalFly.png|Isabella flying with the others on a mechanical fly File:Isabella26.jpg|"You want me to go on a romantic cruise with you?! File:Phineas and Isabella on boat.jpg|Phineas and Isabella watching the sunset together File:Phineas makes Isabella blush.png|Phineas makes Isabella blush... File:PhineasTakeIsabellasHand.png|and takes her hand! (even yet another Phineas X Isabella) File:PhineasIsabella26.jpg|Why not US?! File:PhineasChecksList.png|Phineas and Isabella try to figure out what went wrong for Baljeet and Mishti File:PhineasIsabella28.jpg|Phineas is glad that the ship is about to sink File:PhineasIsabella29.jpg|"Is this romance or what?" File:PhineasIsabella30.jpg|Isabella gets into Phineas's "Fun Preserver" File:PhineasIsabella32.jpg|Isabella and Phineas go down the waterslide together File:PhineasIsabella33.jpg|"We should do it more often." File:PhineasIsabella27.png|"Yes, yes we should." File:Candace wants romance, too.jpg|Isabella and the others agree to do the same thing for Candace and Jeremy File:SeaweedRap.png|Isabella watches the seawead File:FerbOkay.png|Ferb approves of the spa File:SpaPrepare1.png|Isabella leading a cow Time machine came back.png|Isabella in the time machine File:Kids with candace and future candace.png|Isabella meets the two future Candaces File:GitchiGitchiDance.png|The Ferbettes sing the extended version of Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo File:PhineasIsabella36.jpg|Isabella offers to do a job for Phineas File:KidsGetInBubble.jpg|"we just earned our 'pass through a semi-permeable membrane' patches!" File:Where'sPinky.png|"Hey, where's pinky?" File:PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg|Isabella's daydream File:ItsYouICareAbout.jpg|Isabella's daydream File:Centaur Phineas.png|Isabella's daydream File:IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png|"I was in Phineasland again." File:GretchenRemindingIsabella.jpg|"we'll explain on the way." File:EarthtoHippie.png|Isabella gets a hippie's attention File:YouJustHarmonizedWithMe.png|"you just harmonized with me!" File:LookingAtTheKeyOfWisdom.png|the key of wisdom File:TheHippie'sGone.png|"He's gone!" File:There'sNoWayUp.png|"Calm down, girls!" File:FiresideGirlsStandTogether.jpg|"We're Fireside Girls, one and all, and together we belong! We wear our patches upon our sashes and stand cute, small, and strong! this is the Fireside Giiiiiiiiiiiiiii-rls so-ong! And it's not too terribly long! File:LetsGetThatSap.png|"Let's get that sap for Phineas!" File:Boarding the van.png|Isabella boarding the van File:FiresideGirlsDriving.jpg|the girls driving down a rollercoaster File:Climbing out the van window.png|"Gretchen, you take the controls!" File:GrabbingTheTree.png|Isabella snatches the tree File:IsabellaHoldingTree.jpg|"What a cute little tree!" File:TumblingOutOfTheVan.png|Isabella jumps out of the van File:Here'sTheSap.png|Isabella gives Phineas the sap File:Let'sRunAwayTogether.png|Isabella's second daydream File:PhineasDoesAppreciateYou.png|"Phineas said thanks" File:Cheer Up Candace title card.jpg|Isabella stares at the world's largest house of cards File:ElizaPictureWindow.png|"Who puts a picture frame on a window?!" File:EnthusiasmPatchEarned.png|Isabella presents Candace with her enthusiasm patch File:StrappedinRollercoaster.png|Isabella boards the rollercoaster delivery system File:Candace salutes.png|Isabella gives Candace the record patch File:FGJ 8.jpg|Isabella dancing with Phineas File:IsabellaInvitedUs.png|Isabella dancing with Phineas File:Toy hugs.jpg|Isabella gets her doll back File:Sea horses.png|Isabella goes scuba diving File:Imagem1.jpg|Isabella with a lot of seahorses File:Santa reads Phineas letter.jpg|Isabella listens to Phineas's letter File:Phineas in bed.jpg|"You can't wake up from this one" File:A disturbance.png|Isabella feels the disturbance when Candace says "Whatcha Doin'?" File:Isabella On Guitar.jpg|Isabella rockin' out File:Bellydancers.png|Isabella doing the hula The Rainbow.png|Isabella as "The Rainbow" To return to the page for , click here. Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella